Un desenlace interesante (2718fem)
by mel-yug15
Summary: Con 25 años de edad, el Décimo Vongola se puede considerar el hombre más feliz del mundo, no solo por tener a sus amigos y guardianes a su lado. Si no también por tenerla a ella como su esposa y que ambos actualmente tengan un ompáñenlos a recordar como surgió su amor y unión, porque nadie se esperó que Dame-Tsuna y la demonio de Nami-chuu: Hibari Kyoya, terminarían casados.
1. Chapter 1

Esta idea surgio para igual agregarme a la causa de tener mas fics de 2718fem :3

asi que espero les guste ;)

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys perosnajes.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Un desenlace interesante.

En esos momentos se desarrollaba una escena que nadie podría creer como algo real, ya que ni en sus peores sueños o pesadillas pensarían en ella como una mujer hermosa y delicada…

Hibari Kyoya, es la guardiana más fuerte de la décima generación de la familia Vongola, su fuerza y rudeza la hacían una mujer de temer, su carácter frio y reservado siempre te hacia dudar si ella realmente era mujer o si era un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer. Pero en esos momentos la antigua prefecta estaba sonriendo de forma dulce mientras que su miraba mostraba una ternura genuina, por lo cual uno dudaría que sería la misma persona…

Nuestra guardiana pelinegra, se encontraba en esos momentos en su habitación vistiendo un kimono sencillo de color blanco con una cinta morada por debajo de la altura de su pecho, tenía su cabello suelto el cual le llegaba a media espalda y esta parada al lado de una cuna, la cual era de madera oscura con sabanas de color blanca y dentro de ella se podía ver u pequeño móvil de canarios. Dentro de la cuna estaba un pequeño durmiendo tranquilamente, el menor era de piel clara con cabellos ligeramente alborotados de color negro.

El menor era observado por su madre mientras dormía, ya que si bien todos sabían que a Hibari le gustaban los animalitos tiernos, su hijo encajaba a la perfección con sus gustos, por lo cual en la privacidad de su habitación, ella se permitía algunas actitudes herbívoras cuando se trataba de cuidar a su pequeño de apenas 4 meses de vida.

En eso dejo escapar un suspiro, aunque le enojara el hecho de que "él" ya no la enviara a misiones poniendo de escusa su salud y bienestar, de cierta forma no le enojaba pasar su tiempo con su pequeño y la paz que se sentía en su habitación, sin el escándalo de esos herbívoros ruidosos que decían ser sus compañeros… Aún recuerda lo frustrante y desquiciante que fue el día que dio a luz… todos los herbívoros estaban encima suyo y para su desgracia los dolores de parto le impedían moverse con libertad para buscar disciplinarlos y callarlos, lo bueno que ella no tuvo que hacer nada ya que alguien los controlo de su parte… si a ella le encantaba esas actitudes carnívoras que a veces demostraba, tal vez por eso acepto casarse con él.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, tras el nacimiento de su pequeño estaba tomando como costumbre: el recordar varias vivencias pasadas y aunque no le enojaban, tampoco le gustaban.

En eso Hibird entro por la ventana tarareando el himno de Nami-chuu, mientras que la pelinegra sacaba de su bolsillo un poco de semillas para darle de comer a su amigo.

Mientras le miraba comer fue recordando cómo fueron ocurriendo las cosas…

En esos días ella era la máxima autoridad en la escuela y pobre del patético herbívoro que osara romper las reglas, ya que ni el director podía contra ella. Pero las cosas se tornaron interesantes cuando empezó a rondar por la escuela ese mini carnívoro vestido de traje, el cual siempre estaba cerca del herbívoro de Sawada. De un giro inesperado ahora ella formaba parte del grupo de bichos raros del castaño, pero no le importó ya que estar en su grupo significaba que siempre enfrentaría a enemigos más poderosos que ella, por ello acepto ser su guardiana de la nube. Sabía que al final se estaba involucrando en algo grande ya que ella investigo por su cuenta y descubrió lo importante y poderosa que era Vongola, por lo cual nunca dio marcha atrás al destino que eligió ya que en ese mundo a donde se adentraba, prometía adversarios fuertes y siempre tener un nuevo desafío.

A decir verdad, ella jamás le tomo importancia a eso de ser femenina, como argumentaban muchas chicas. De hecho sentía que hacer eso era una gran hipocresía, un claro ejemplo de ello era esa herbívora Sasagawa… la verdad siempre que la miraba le daba dolor de cabeza, es decir, se notaba enseguida lo falta e interesada que era, la otra herbívora "Haru" no se quedaba atrás: estúpida hasta mas no poder ya que al final siempre era manipulada por las palabras de falsa amistad de la otra. Por ello siempre prefería estar lejos del grupo, no las soportaba y más cuando los otros se ponían de ruidosos, simplemente le entraba unas ganas insanas de moler a golpes a todos… y eso que no mencionaba a la piña fastidiosa y su clon mujer.

Después de la batalla de los representantes, todos hicieron un viaje a Italia y para suerte de la pelinegra no fueron acompañados por las herbívoras, así que podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad del lugar… o eso creía.

Su presencia en Italia fue porque ya debían empezar los preparativos para la ceremonia de sucesión, donde Sawada aceptaría de forma publica su cargo como Decimo, hasta ahí todo está bien, pero nada es lo que parece. Por su parte ella tuvo que pasar un tiempo con Visconti, el actual guardián de la nube, el cual le indico sus deberes de forma rápida y abreviada, ya que notaba el poco interés de la chica sobre su deber hacia Vongola. De cierta forma ahí tampoco ocurrió algo novedoso, pero a los 3 días de su llegada les informaron de que habría una fiesta de bienvenida para ellos, por lo que se les entregó sus ropas en sus habitaciones…

Al ver su atuendo… estaba con ganas de querer asesinar a alguien y para empeorar el ambiente, su vestido tenía una nota de parte de Reborn: ella debía vestir así para hacerla de pareja de Tsunayoshi… Por primera vez maldijo el hecho de ser una mujer… porque debía ser ella y no Dokuro… ah claro ella iría con la piña jodona… Dejo escapar un suspiro… bueno al mal paso darle prisa… por lo que busco entrar al baño para preparase, pero al salir de su ducha se encontró con dos sirvientas que la miraban de forma divertida por lo cual ella quiso alejarlas dándoles un golpe con sus tonfas pero en eso una bala paso rozando su cabeza, al mirar el origen del ataque noto a un chico como de 6 años que la miraba divertido. El mini carnívoro le ordeno que no podía golpear a las sirvientas y que se dejara arreglar… y si se portaba bien después tendría una pelea seria contra Sawada… bueno con esa promesa se dejó hacer… pero luego se lamentó cuando se miró al espejo… Todo lo que la representaba se había esfumado, llevaba un vestido color crema con adornos de rosas y hojas, tenía un escote en forma de corazón y una cinta por debajo del pecho por la cual luego se nacía la falda amplia que llegaba hasta le suelo, le habían puesto unos tacones negros de cintas, en su muñeca relucía su Vongola Gear y le habían soltado su cabello y alaciado un poco, para completar el conjunto tenía un maquillaje discreto y suave en todos rosa pálido con un brillo de tono cereza y sus ojos bien delineados.

\- Se ve realmente hermosa, Hibari-sama – canturreo una de las sirvientas.

\- … - por su parte Hibari no contesto, ya que se estaba concentrando en suprimir sus ganas de golpear a esas herbívoras, en eso tocaron la puerta.

\- Hibari-san, ¿ya está lista?, Reborn me pidió que la viniera a buscar – hablo un poco tímido Tsuna, ya que en esos momentos él estaba llorando su suerte y repitiéndose mentalmente porque no los había acompañado Kyoko para que así pudiera estar con ella.

Al entrar a la habitación, por unos momentos pensó que se equivocó de lugar… ya que delante suyo estaba una preciosa mujer pelinegra, de tés clara y ojos grises que lo miraban con algo de molestia, pero esa miraba solo la hacía ver más bella a su parecer.

\- Ah…. Perdón… yo… creo que me confundí – dijo apenado y nervioso intentando buscar dar media vuelto y salir de ahí.

\- Herbívoro – le hablo con enojo la pelinegra. El cual al escuchar ese apodo, se giró rápidamente mirando con sorpresa nuevamente a la chica y notando que esa hermosura era la mismísima Hibari Kyoya…

\- Hi…bari-san – hablo tartamudeando mientras que un sonrojo grande aprecia en su cara.

\- Vamos dame-Tsuna ¿qué esperas?, hazle un cumplido a tu "hermosísima" acompañante – dijo Reborn apareciendo detrás del castaño mientras hablaba con diversión notando la molestia en la chica.

\- Dices algo de mi atuendo y te mato – le amenazo Hibari, moviéndose rápidamente y colocando su tonfa en el cuello del castaño.

\- Bueno muévanse que no pueden llegar tarde los dos – volvió a hablar Reborn ignorando la mirada de súplica que le lanzaba Tsuna para que lo salvara de esa situación.

Al llegar a donde estaban los demás, tuvo que soportar las miradas de sorpresa de los demás herbívoros y las constantes provocaciones de cierta piña molesta. Al ser anunciados y entrar, pasaron en el orden que les indico Reborn, dejando a Tsuna y a Hibari en el centro, donde ella caminaba tomada del brazo del castaño y miraba atentamente a su alrededor.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila… bueno si eso incluye que tengas al bronco molestando diciendo que ahora si se veía femenina… pero entre todo lo ocurrido de la noche paso algo que la desconcertó, al parecer un herbívoro estúpido no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, ya que buscaba coquetearle de forma descarada pero ella no se dejó, por en eso el sujeto la tomo por la fuerza de la muñeca para buscar lastimarle y llevarla consigo. Hibari sonrió de lado, ahora sí tendría diversión, pero antes que ella pudiera atacar, el sujeto ya había sido sometido por Sawada, el cual estaba en modo hyper y miraba de forma molesta al sujeto ese.

\- Disculpe la rudeza – dijo mientras le torcía la muñeca y lo lanzaba al suelo – pero no permitiré que le pongo una mano encima a MI guardiana – hablo enfatizando el mí, mientras tomaba por la cintura a la pelinegra y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Tal vez en otra circunstancia, Hibari se hubiera girado y le hubiera estrellado su tonfa de lleno en la cara a Sawada por atrevido, pero en ese momento no pudo hacerlo, algo en ella no se lo permitía. Tal vez estaba proyectando una imagen de debilidad en ese instante pero al mismo tiempo estaba en los brazos de un carnívoro que la estaba protegiendo.

Al finalizar la cena y que Tsuna saliera de su modo hyper y entendiera lo que hizo se disculpó con la chica, ganándose ahora si… un golpe en la cara mientras una pelinegra se iba molesta y algo sonrojada a su habitación…

Desde esa noche algo cambio en ella, ya que solo recordar esas palabras y la forma como la sujeto el herbívoro hacían latir muy rápido su corazón. Pero se regañaba a si misma por eso… el amor era un sentimiento herbívoro… el peor de todos y que ella detestaba, pero al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos igual entristeció un poco… el herbívoro de forma normal le temía e igual este estaba más encaprichado con esa Sasagawa… por lo cual solo busco olvidar esos sentimientos o reprimirlos para sí.

Al regresar de nuevo a Japón las cosas regresaron a la normalidad o… eso pensaba, hasta esa tarde…

En eso sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó un llanto proveniente del pequeño que recién había despertado, porque el hambre lo traiciono.

\- Recuérdame que debo disciplinarte para que entrenes bien tus sentidos – dijo de forma dulce y divertida la peli negra mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño, el cual dejo de llorar al notar la presencia de su madre para luego sonreírle dejando ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate – por lo visto heredaste su sonrisa boba – cometo divertida mientras se sentaba en la mecedora que tenía cerca para acomodarse y alimentar al pequeño con su leche.

En otra parte de la mansión Vongola, más específicamente en el despacho del líder Vongola, se encontraba Sawada Tsunayoshi, mejor conocido como el Décimo Vongola, el cual en esos momentos estaba revisando documentos de propuestas de nuevas alianzas, cuentas que pagar e informes pendientes.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, en verdad que lo habían engañado por completo… cuando asumió su cargo como líder, jamás pensó que su vida sería puro papeleo… aunque de cierta forma se alegraba de eso y no tener que estar en constantes batallas, bueno igual eso se debía a que nadie era lo bastante suicida como para enfrentárse a ellos, aunque a veces existía alguna excepción.

En eso miro a ver el reloj eran las 5 de la tarde, por lo que dejo escapar un suspiro más para luego mirar una vieja foto de él, sus guardianes y amigos. Ente ese recuerdo esbozo una sonrisa, ya que a sus 25 años jamás pensó que su vida terminaría de esa forma: liderando una gran mafia y actualmente casado con un hijo. Ante ese pensamiento de nuevo sonrió, ahora que lo pensaba jamás ni en sus más locos sueños o pesadillas, imagino que al final se casaría con ella… bueno tal vez una parte de él lo sabía, ya que después de esa primera fiesta que tuvieron en Italia, algo empezó a cambiar y un evento dio paso al siguiente…

Ya había pasado una semana desde que regresaron a Japón, todo estaba normal: Reborn lo atormentaba con sus entrenamientos espartanos para que nunca perdiera su condición física e igual lo hacía aprender sus materias para que de milagro lograra graduarse como: el mejor de la clase, haciendo que todos olvidaran lo dame que era…

Oni-sa y Hibari ya se habían graduado, pero a veces iban a la escuela para terminar el papeleo pendiente que les faltaba o para ir a visitarles, bueno en el casi de oni-san, ya que Hibari siempre estaba de visita para estar al pendiente del orden de su amada escuela.

Era verdad que Kyoko-chan era mi amor platónico, pero conforme crecí y me arme de valor para confesarle mis sentimientos… siempre terminaba rechazado por ella de manera sutil, bueno… según mi perspectiva, pero una tarde por accidente la encontré platicando con Haru, en su pastelería favorita, al principio quise llamar su atención para saludarles pero en eso escuche su plática por accidente, ahí me entere de la verdad… Kyoko siempre me rechazaba por que para ella parecía poca cosa, solo se juntaba con nosotros porque se sentía en deuda conmigo por ayudar a su hermano, ya que a su punto de vista: yo seguía siendo un perdedor que no valía la pena… La verdad esa tarde algo en mí se rompió, así que simplemente me aleje de ese lugar y empecé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, cuando quise saber mi ubicación note que estaba en un callejón y ya habían 5 sujetos armados listos para asaltarme o lastimarme… La verdad yo estaba tan furioso que no me importo pelear contra ellos y derrotarles, en la batalla simplemente no me medí y los seguí lastimando a pesar de que ya les había ganado.

\- Si sigues así los vas a matar – escuche una voz familiar detrás mío, al mirar a ver encontré a Hibari-san mirándome de forma seria con los brazos cruzados, luego volví a ver a los sujetos que intentaron golpearme, en eso vi mis manos llenas de sangre y con ello me sentí pésimo – Herbívoro – me volvió a hablar ahora estando a dos pasos cerca mío mirándome con preocupación al notar que no le daba una respuesta.

\- Perdón… - fue lo único que atine a decirle mientras ocultaba mi mirada con mi fleco.

\- … - esa respuesta por lo visto no le gusto ya que abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y me golpeo con su tonfa en mi rostro haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo, para que después ella se colocara encima mío – ¿qué te pasa herbívoro?, me molesta tu actitud – dijo mientras presionaba su tonfa en mi cuello.

\- A todos les molesta mi actitud… por lo visto – dije de forma pesimista, comentario que provoco que la pelinegra alejara su tonfa del cuello del castaño y lo mirara a ver con el ceño fruncido, aun encima mío.

\- Si tanto te molesta tu forma de ser, ¿por qué sigues fingiendo ser un inútil? – me regaño, provocando que la mirara a ver sorprendido. Esa acción hizo que ella se diera cuenta de sus palabras y desviara la mirada sonrojándose levemente.

\- Sabes creo que tienes razón – conteste, sonriéndole – ya es hora que deje de fingir lo que ya no soy – comente sonriéndole mientras ella se levantaba y me ofrecía su mano para que yo igual me pusiera de pie.

\- Yo siempre tengo razón, herbívoro – contesto con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios.

La verdad jamás pensé que la persona que me daría palabras de apoyo seria Hibari-san, por eso y en un rápido movimiento la abrace, escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Por un momento pensé que me golpearía por esa acción pero ella simplemente empezó a darme suaves caricias en la espalda… y la verdad le agradezco mucho ese gesto ya que era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Después de un rato me separe lentamente de ella y empezamos a caminar rumbo a mi casa, yo aún seguía algo perdido en mis pensamientos por lo que ella me tomo de la mano para guiarme ya que más de una vez pase a golpearme con algún poste o casi ser atropellado.

Al día siguiente ya me sentía mucho mejor e igual seguí su consejo, ya dejaría de comportarme como un dame, algo que igual notaron los chicos y me felicitaron por ello, ya que también a ellos les molestaba que siguiera fingiendo ser un torpe.

La verdad desde esa tarde, comencé a pasar más tiempo con Hibari-san, ya que su compañía me traía tanta paz… bueno si ignoramos que el hecho que siempre que la acompañaba terminábamos en alguna pelea con los "herbívoros" que rompían la ley, pero eso poco me importaba porque sabía que ella honesta y siempre era ella misma, sin fingir nada y sin importarle si era aceptada por todos o no… supongo que muy en el fondo, yo siempre la admire por esa seguridad con la que ella vivía y de pronto lo empecé a notar: me estaba enamorado de ella. La verdad ignoro cuando paso pero con solo verla sonreía y mi corazón latía de forma rápida y no porque ella me intimidara o fuera a golpearme, también empecé a notar esos pequeños detalles que nadie más conocía de ella: sus gustos, sus gestos, lo que le desagradaba, lo que le gustaba… creo que conocerla más hizo que me fuera enamorando perdidamente de ella.

Pero la vida no es color de rosa, al parecer ahora que no estaba encaprichado con Kyoko, empecé a notar su verdadera personalidad: celosa y posesiva… Tome distancia de ella y empecé a demostrar quién era realmente, la escuela dejo de fastidiarme y ahora hasta me trataban con algo de respeto, ya que empecé a destacar en todas las materias, lo que significaba que igual estaba ganando popularidad, por ello ahora parecía que si le interesaba a Kyoko porque siempre me buscaba para que hiciéramos juntos los trabajos de la escuela o deseaba pasar más tiempo conmigo… Por mi parte yo buscaba rechazarla de manera sutil, como ella siempre lo hizo conmigo, argumentando que los trabajos los realizaría con Gokudera y Yamamoto, y mis ratos libres siempre me gustaba pasear por la ciudad o estar con ella.

Reborn nunca me dijo nada sobre mi cambio de actitud, supongo que él ya lo sabía… a él jamás se le escapa nada. Ya que un día me argumento que ahora si estaba escogiendo a la mejor candidara para ser mi esposa, comentario que hizo que me cara adquiriera un color rojo brillante por la vergüenza… al menos estábamos solos y nadie nos escuchaba, pero si… como lo quiero como a un padre me sincere con él y le comente todo lo ocurrido y de cómo mis sentimientos fueron cambiando. Al principio note su molestia cuando le comente lo de Kyoko, pero también note que se contuvo porque era familiar de uno de mis guardianes, pero entonces agarro y me lanzo una caja negra hacia mis manos, cuando le quise preguntar solo me respondió que lo usara cuando fuera el momento correcto para luego salir de mi habitación. Por curiosidad abrí la caja y adentro había un anillo de compromiso de oro blanco con un diamante en el centro rodeado de pequeñas amatistas a su alrededor, la verdad de nuevo mi cara se tornó roja y le grite…

Supongo que Reborn es una especie de adivino, pues siempre lo supo… lo mío con Kyoko era pasajero y que escogería a alguien más, en eso una bala paso rozando cerca de mi cabeza la cual esquive fácilmente.

\- Dame-Tsuna deja de perder el tiempo y termina tu papeleo – me exigió Reborn, el cual ahora tenía la apariencia de 18 años, después de la maldición ellos empezaron a crecer… pero siento que eso pasa muy rápido.

\- Hai, hai – le contesto dejando escapar un suspiro mientras de nuevo mi atención regresaba a los documentos.

\- Por cierto y ya saben cuál es su elemento – me pregunto Reborn mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente a mí.

-No, apenas tiene 4 meses – conteste algo fastidiado, ya que esa pregunta me la venían haciendo constantemente.

\- Bueno existe un 40% que tenga llamas del cielo y otro que posea la de nube – opino divertido mientras empezaba a revisar los documentos que ya había firmado.

\- ¿Y el otro 20%?

\- De que tenga la llama de ambos, entonces seria alguien divertido para entrenar – comento mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Ni lo pienses, no te dejare entrenarlo hasta que tenga 12 años – le advertí con algo de enojo en mi voz.

\- Que aburrido eres dame-Tsuna, yo que deseo ser una buena persona y entrenarlo desde una temprana edad y tú me lo prohíbes – hablo Reborn mientras fingía una voz de inocencia pura.

\- Aja si claro…

\- Bueno entonces te seguiré molestando a ti – dijo sacando su pistola y apuntando a mi cabeza – ahora termina, o si no… - dijo quitado el seguro a su arma.

Ante esa actitud solo deje escapar un suspiro, nunca cambiaria… pero mejor yo a que torture a mi hijo desde ahorita… aunque ahora que lo pienso… aunque lo salve de este demonio… no lograre salvarlo del demonio que tiene por madre…

Por otra parte Hibari ya había terminado de alimentar a su pequeño, por lo que solo le estaba mirando mientras este tenía agarrado uno de sus dedos. La verdad que su pequeño era la cosa más linda y tierna que había visto, lo que más le gustaba agradaba era saber que era suyo, al igual que él, ambos le pertenecían y nadie los aparataría de su lado. En eso noto que su pequeño de nuevo estaba empezando a dormirse nuevamente, por lo que con cuidado lo volvió a colocar en su cuna y mientras lo miraba dormir volvió a sumergirse en sus recuerdos…

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que motivo al omnívoro a que dejara de fingir y le alegraba saber que le hizo caso… ahora hasta pasaba más tiempo con ella, no es que le desagradara pero tampoco estaba acostumbrada a tener a alguien rondándole… tal vez a algún otro lo hubiera mordido hasta la muerte para que se alejara, pero le agradaba la compañía de Tsunayoshi.

Ese día era algo diferente… después de que la sacara de quicio con su insistencia de que le tendría una sorpresa y que lo fuera a ver a la escuela al finalizar las clases… ella acepto. Todo parecía relativamente normal… Nami-chuu seguía dando una hermosa vista al atardecer, ella estaba parada en la entrada esperándole. En eso paso a su lado la herbívora Sasagawa, la cual por una extraña razón la miro de forma retadora, mirada que fue correspondida.

\- Hibari-san, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – me hablo intentando buscarme platica.

\- Nada que te importe, herbívora – le conteste de forma cortante.

\- Supongo que tienes razón… - dijo de forma despreocupada – oye ¿has visto a Tsu-kun? – me pregunto cambiando de tema… la verdad por alguna extraña razón… que ella lo llamara de esa forma, me hizo enojar - es que me prometió que tendríamos una cita hoy –ante ese comentario me sorprendí un poco por su comentario y al mismo tiempo me ponía algo triste por eso, peor no deje que ella notara eso.

\- … - la verdad ni le conteste, algo estaba mal y una parte de mí me decía que desconfiara mucho de esa actitud.

\- Tomare eso como un no – volvió a hablar notando que yo no iba a contestarle.

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera decir algo más, él apareció corriendo…

\- Perdón por la demora – me hablo directamente a mí – es que el profesor de historia no me dejaba salir – se excusó y en eso noto la presencia de ella – hola kyoko-chan – dijo sonriéndole… gesto que nuevamente me molesto…

\- Hola Tsu-kun, te estaba esperando para que me invites a un helado y para que charlemos un poco – le dijo de forma coqueta.

\- Ah… perdón Kyoko, pero ahorita ya tengo otro compromiso – le contesto desviando un poco la mirada.

\- Que… no me digas que me vas a rechazar por pasar tiempo con ella – hablo de forma despectiva refiriéndose a mi… eso fue el colmo… ya estaba lista para sacar mis tonfas y disciplinarla, porque nadie se refería de esa forma de mi persona y vivía para contarlo… pero de nuevo mis acciones fueron frenadas por el herbívoro, ya que este fue más rápido y me sujeto de la cintura para evitar que me lanzara a golpear en la cara a esa herbívora.

\- Kyoya, no lo vale – me suplico mientras aun me sujetaba de la cintura y frenaba mis movimientos – y Kyoko… - hablo ahora oscureciendo un poco su mirada – te suplico que nunca más te vuelvas a referir de esa forma hacia Hibari-san – le amenazo y como pude notar que algo en ella se rompió en ese momento ya que dejo su fachada de alegre-despreocupada y ahora se veía enojada.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando, verdad – le contesto de forma altanera – ahora me dirás que dejaste de amarme y ahora quieres estar con ella.

\- Y que si así fuera – le contesto de forma fría, o si… esa voz y esa actitud significaban que estaba dejando salir su lado carnívoro… lo cual no significaba algo bueno para esa herbívora.

\- No… no puedes, porque tú me amas a mi… - empezó a hablar.

\- Deja de hablar idioteces, herbívora – le interrumpí ya fastidiada de su discusión sin sentido.

\- Kyoko… es verdad que yo te amaba, pero tu repentino interés por mí, es porque ya soy alguien para ti… no es así – hablo con algo de enojo y tristeza en su voz.

Ahora se podía ver la mirada de sorpresa de esa herbívora, por lo visto ella creía que el omnívoro seguía con una venda en sus ojos y que no sabía cómo era realmente.

\- Pero… de que estas… - empezó a hablar de forma nerviosa.

\- Ya deja de fingir Kyoko, esa tarde te escuche platicar con Haru, ya no necesitas fingir… y yo igual, así que por lo que queda de nuestra amistad… te pido que respetes a mi novia –al hablar empleo un tono de voz algo duro. La herbívora se fue corriendo al ver que no logro su cometido… yo por mi parte me gire para mirar a verlo a los ojos, algo molesta.

\- Herbívoro… - le llame enojada – suéltame – le amenace golpeándolo con mi tonfa en su rostro.

\- Auch… eso dolió – se quejó mientras tocaba su rostro – y ahora porque…

\- ¿Qué es eso de tu novia?, herbívoro – le dije algo enfadada, aunque de cierta forma también eso me hacía sentir feliz.

\- Ah… - por lo visto su mirada de sorpresa indicaba que hablo demás – bueno… lo que pasa… es que… - empezó a balbucear, haciendo que me enojara más y de nuevo me lanzara a golpearlo, pero él detuvo mi ataque para mirarme a los ojos y seguir hablando – la verdad no es como lo había planeado pero… - empezó a hablar y en eso saco una caja negra de su bolsillo y la coloco enfrente mío – yo sería muy feliz si aceptaras quedarte a mi lado para siempre, como mi esposa – hablo de forma seria y decidida… la verdad eso provoco que me sonrojara un poco y lo mirara a ver con algo de sorpresa y después al anillo. Tarde un poco en reaccionar, pero lo primero que hice fue tomar la caja y mirarla sin interés.

\- No me casare contigo… – le dije de forma seria – primero deberás derrotarme en una batalla – seguía hablando sonriéndole de lado al ver su expresión de sorpresa – así que por mientras… me quedare con esto, porque es mío – dije guardando la caja en el bolsillo de falda.

Al principio note su mirada de tristeza porque lo rechace, pero luego me sonrió de forma sincera al ver que me quedaba con el anillo.

\- Bueno entonces deberé entrenar mucho para lograr derrotarte – me dijo de forma coqueta mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me pegaba a su cuerpo.

\- Así es – le conteste mirándole de forma seria – así que mientras eso ocurre pobre de ti donde dejes que alguna herbívora se te acerque – le amenace – porque tú eres mío – por lo visto mi comentario le agrado ya que me sonrió con ternura para después besarme, pero esta vez no fue un beso fugaz si no fue uno más lento y profundo con el cual ambos nos demostrábamos el amor que nos sentíamos.

En eso mis recuerdos de nuevo fueron interrumpidos al sentir que alguien me abrazaba por detrás, por lo que simplemente sonreí de lado mientras él apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro derecho y besaba mi mejilla.

\- Tadaima – me susurro al odio, mientras de forma lenta me giraba para que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

\- Y ese milagro que regresas temprano – me burle, ya que era normal que regresara a nuestra habitación muy entrada la noche por todo el papeleo que decía tener.

\- Bueno… quería pasar más tiempo con ustedes – me contesto igual divertido.

\- Hmm…

En eso el me beso en el cuello para luego mirar a ver a nuestro hijo.

\- Hoy de nuevo me volvió a preguntar si ya sabemos su tipo de llamas – hablo mientras me soltaba para empezaba a desatarte la corbata.

\- ¿El carnívoro? – le pregunte algo divertida.

\- Si

\- Hmm… y tu ¿qué piensas sobre eso? – le pregunte de forma seria mientras cruzaba los brazos, ya que sabía la importancia que tenía para Vongola que él tuviera un heredero con las llamas del cielo… la verdad ese era un miedo que aun persistía en mi… ya que no sabía que pasaría si nuestro hijo hubiera heredado mis llamas.

\- La verdad… - hablo sacándose su saco y quitándose sus zapatos – me da igual – dijo de forma despreocupada mientras de nuevo se acercaba a mí para tomarme de las manos – es nuestro hijo y yo lo amare sin importar la llama que posea – dijo sonriéndome de forma sincera, provocando que me sonrojara un poco… a veces odio esa forma tan sencilla de expresarse que tenía y más aún cuando sonríe de esa forma… - además si llegara a tener tus llamas… - hizo una pausa mientras acercaba sus labios a mi oreja – solo deberemos darle un hermanito – me dijo de forma picara mientras en un rápido movimiento me alzaba y me llevaba a la cama.

\- Hmm… y ¿quien dice que te dejare hacer algo así? – le rete de forma divertida al notar que el ya estaba encima mío y al mismo tiempo yo sacaba mis esposas.

\- Mi intuición me lo dice – dijo mientras su mirada se podía ver reflejada la excitación que tenía en esos momentos, donde en un rápido movimiento capturo mis labios para besarlos y después morderlos suavemente para que yo abriera mi boca y dejara pasar su lengua, mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer mi cuerpo por debajo de mis ropas.

Es verdad, esas eran de las pocas veces donde yo era la presa de ese carnívoro, pero bueno por esta vez le dejaría tomar el control… pero que no esperara lo mismo para la siguiente noche por que sería mi revancha donde le haría pagar por esto.

Ciertamente nuestra relación fue algo extraña desde el inicio y lo sigue siendo, pero es algo que no cambiaría, ya que es un desenlace interesante que jamás pensé que ocurriera pero me alegra que pasara, porque a estas alturas no me imagino estar con alguien más.


	2. Parte 2

Hola a todos, feliz navidad w

La verdad la idea original era un one-shot .-. pero… veo que si les gustó la idea de 2718fem así que a petición de: Sarisa97 y anónimo ;)

Igual ya tengo las dos nuevas ideas de fics que me pidieron ;) solo algo de paciencia porque ya saben U_U navidad es = más trabajo… y por obligación a hacer horas extras… perdón horas de apoyo a la empresa… ¬¬XXX y no recordemos que suspendieron descansos…

En fin xD

Disfruten la lectura ;)

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Parte 2

Poco a poco empezó a despertarse, empezando a sentir la ligera brisa helada de la mañana se colaba por la ventana, sonrió ante ello y se levantó de su cama colocándose de forma elegante sus ropas… pero entonces se percató de ello… algo no estaba bien… entonces lo noto, no estaba su bebe…

Corrió rápido a su cuna y la encontró vacía, al girar a ver nuevamente su cama noto que tampoco estaba Tsunayoshi a su lado… entonces un aura negra la rodeo, saco sus tonfas y analizo la habitación… o si… le rompería la cara por haber tomado a su hijo sin su permiso e irse de su lado…

Busco por toda la habitación y no los encontró, por lo que decidió salir a buscarlos por toda la mansión, asustando a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino ya que desprendía un aura negra tan grande que ni Mukuro se quiso arriesgar para molestarla… En su andar empezó a recordar que ya había experimenta esa misma sensación anteriormente: la irritación de que alguien toque lo que es suyo…

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que acepto de forma indirecta ser su novia, lo que le agradaba era notar que estaba cumpliendo su palabra de volverse más fuerte para vencerle ya que sus entrenamientos con el carnívoro aumentaron, pero cada que podía buscaba pasar tiempo con ella aunque sea para acompañarla en sus rondas por Namimori.

Era un día tranquilo… demasiado para su gusto, lo que hacía que se sintiera incomoda… tal vez no tenía la "súper intuición" como el omnívoro… pero sentía que algo estaba por pasar y no le agradaba esa sensación. En eso noto que estaba frente a la casa de Tsunayoshi, por lo que decidió mirar en el interior y en eso escucho algo que no le agrado…

En el interior de la residencia Sawada se encontraban: el padre del omnívoro hablando con Kyoko… los cuales parecían estar tratando un tema algo serio debido a las expresiones de su rostro, quiso acercarse pero en eso sintió una presencia y al sacar sus tonfas bloqueo el ataque que iba dirigido a ella.

-Chaos Hibari – le saludo Reborn mientras le sonreía de lado.

\- Bebe… -le saludo Hibari, volviendo su atención hacia las dos personas que estaban charlando dentro de la vivienda.

\- Ese imbécil está por hacer que Tsuna definitivamente lo odie… - hablo Reborn mirando a ver a Iemitsu y a Kyoko salir de la casa para subirse a un automóvil e irse alejando – Hibari, más vale que estés preparada por que alguien desea tomar lo que es tuyo – comento con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al notar la expresión de sorpresa de la chica – Kyoko llego hace rato para llorar y pedirle a ese estúpido que la ayude a convertirse en la novia de Tsu…

\- ¿Dónde está él? – pregunto la chica, interrumpiendo las palabras de Reborn.

\- Ellos van a las montañas a verlo – le respondió mientras convertía a León en una mochila jet para irse del lugar.

En eso un aura negra rodeo a la chica mientras apretaba sus tonfas con fuerza… nadie le quitaría lo que es suyo… no importaba que fuera el "papá" de SU Tsunayoshi… mordería hasta la muerte al que se atreviera de semejante osadía.

Con la velocidad que la caracteriza, se fue corriendo en dirección a las montañas… al llegar noto que esos herbívoros le habían ganado, aunque no se sintió derrotada ya que estos llegaron en auto… Pudo ver como Tsunayoshi estaba discutiendo con su padre mientras que Kyoko observaba todo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro… cosa que le desagrado a la pelinegra.

\- Como tu padre Tsunayoshi, es normal que me preocupe por tu felicidad… - empezó a hablar de nuevo Iemitsu.

\- ¿Mi felicidad…? ¿De qué rayos hablas? tú nunca estuviste con nosotros cuando te necesitamos por estar en tu trabajo – le reprocho Tsuna mineras apretaba sus puños.

\- Todo lo hice por tu bien…

\- Aja si como no, pero mientras la que sufrió fue mi mamá y eso no te importo.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, pero como tu padre debo decirte que ya encontré a la prometida adecuada para ti…

\- ¿Prometida? ¿Cuál prometida?

\- Dentro de poco será de importancia que le des un heredero a Vongola.

\- Para eso falta mucho, así que no me fastidies desde ahorita.

\- Te fastidiare porque soy tu padre mocoso, por ello debo decirte que he aceptado tus deseos de convertir a Sasagawa Kyoko en tu esposa.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Hibari, la cual estaba escuchando detrás de un árbol… por un momento se sintió traicionada pero en ello noto la expresión que tenía el omnívoro…

\- Que… ¿de qué rayos estás hablando….?

\- Ahí Tsu-kun, no tienes que ocultarlo más, le confesé a tu papá que llevamos tiempo saliendo – ahora hablo la peli naranja acercándose al castaño.

\- No sé de qué rayos hablas, tu sabes muy bien que yo no te amo, yo amo a Kyoya – confeso Tsuna mientras miraba con enojo a la chica que tenía enfrente de él.

\- ¿Kyoya? ¿Hibari kyoya? – pregunto Iemitsu – no me hagas reír esa cosa ni se le puede considerar una mujer, Kyoko es la más apta para ser tu esposa.

\- Tal vez para ti, pero yo no la amo – le contesto con enfado Tsuna, ya que no le gusto la forma en como Iemtsu estaba ofendiendo a la pelinegra.

\- Pues el Nono ya lo aprobó y dentro de poco se anunciara tu compromiso con ella – comento mientras sonreía de forma triunfal el rubio al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su hijo.

\- Entonces hablare con él para anular esta ridiculez – empezó a hablar el castaño ahora reflejando su enojo en su mirada, ya que sus ojos se tornaron de color naranja.

\- Tsu-kun, no te enojes es para que ambos seamos felices, porque sé que tú me sigues amando… como yo te amo a ti – empezó a hablar Kyoko acercándose al castaño, pero justo cuando estaba a un paso de distancia de este, unas cadenas se enroscaron en su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse – pero que…

Ahora todos miraban a ver de donde provenían las cadenas notando a una pelinegra muy enojada, la cual tenía activado su Vongola Gear. Y ahora con un movimiento en sus tonfas jalo las cadenas haciendo que la peli naranja se alejara del castaño y callera de cara al suelo.

\- Hibari Kyoya, ¿qué significa esto? – le exigió Iemitsu enojado, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que una bala le rozo su mejilla derecha.

\- Cállate de una vez Iemitsu – hablo Reborn, el cual también estaba oculto en un árbol mirando todo – ya Tsuna a escogido a su pareja y si no quieres que tu poca relación de padre-hijo que tienes con él desaparezca… no te metas en lo que no te importa. – le hablo con enojo.

\- Tú no sabes que es lo que le conviene a mi hi…

\- TÚ eres el que no sabe que me conviene Iemitsu y mucho cuidado de cómo te diriges a mi padre – le amenazo Tsuna mientras entraba a modo híper y la llama del cielo aparecía en su frente.

\- Yo soy tu padre y puedo…

\- Tu nunca estuviste para mí, en cambio Reborn siempre ha estado conmigo y me ha enseñado las cosas que un padre debe enseñarle a su hijo – hablo de forma dura Tsuna – ahora quiero que tú y ella se larguen y no se metan en mi vida – ordeno.

\- Herbívora, creo que la otra vez no te quedo claro pero… - en eso Hibari jalo la cadena que tenía presa a la chica para lanzarla a donde se encontraba el rubio – Tsunayoshi es MIO - hablo de forma posesiva acercándose a él y sujetándolo de su corbata – así que si no quieres morir aléjate de él – dijo mientras su mirada reflejaba un gran instinto de matar.

\- Tal vez tengas razón Iemitsu… y Hibari no sea alguien delicada como Nana o Kyoko, pero ella es muy poderosa y eso beneficiara a Vongola, ya que sus hijos serán muy fuertes e igual solo debemos darle unas clases de modales y estará a la altura de ser la esposa del Vongola Decimo – hablo Reborn sonriendo de lado.

Ante esas palabras al rubio solo le quedo maldecir su suerte, ya que lo notaba acababa de meter la pata… el dejo de tener derecho sobre la vida de su hijo cuando los abandono hace años por preferir su trabajo en la CEDEF…

Por otro lado Kyoko se sentía más humillada que antes… creía tener el plan perfecto para amarrar al castaño a su lado, pero noto que esto solo ayudo a que se volviera más unido a la pelinegra, por lo que con tristeza decidió darse por vencida por que lo sabía… ella provoco que naciera esa relación, su tan solo hubiera le hubiera hecho caso al castaño cuando este se le declaro la primera… segunda… tercera… cuarta… o en cualquiera de todos sus intentos… no estuviera pasando nada de esto… pero su ambición de algo mejor la segó e hizo a un lado a alguien que la amaba sinceramente y cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el castaño ya era tarde porque el corazón de este ya le pertenecía a alguien más… Por lo que se retiró en silencio del lugar, deseándole lo mejor al chico en sus pensamientos.

\- Felicidades tortolitos – se burló Reborn, para marcharse y dejarlos a solas.

\- Kyoya – le hablo por primera vez Tsuna, mientras que la llama del cielo desaparecía de su frente y sus ojos regresaban a su tonalidad original.

\- ¿Estás seguro de tus palabras? – le pregunto la chica mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿En verdad quieres que yo sea tu pareja y no Sasagawa? – le pregunto con algo de duda y miedo en sus palabras.

Tsuna por un momento se sorprendió de la actitud de la chica, pero en eso le sonrió con ternura mientras que con sus manos rodeaban la cintura de la chica y la acercaba hasta pegarla a su cuerpo.

\- Estoy muy seguro de ello, porque yo quiero que Hibari-san sea mía y de nadie más – le hablo sonriéndole de lado.

\- … - ante esas palabras la chica solo atino a sonrojarse, ya que aunque no lo admitiera en los brazos del castaño se sentía como una herbívora pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan completa y protegida, por lo que poco a poco los rostros de ambos se acercaron hasta unirse en un beso, el cual después de un rato se volvió demandante donde ambos dieron paso a sus lenguas para que estas danzaran juntas… mientras más demandante se volvía el beso, Tsuna apretó más su agarre y pegaba más a la chica a su cuerpo, temiendo que si la soltaba esta escaparía; mientras que Kyoya empezaba a perderse en todas las nuevas emociones que recorrían su cuerpo por lo que usando ambas manos se aferró a los hombros contrarios. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente ambos se separaron jadeando.

\- Te amo Kyoya – le dijo con voz ronca el castaño, para después volver a atrapar esos labios que tanto amaba probar.

En eso sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos regresándola a la realidad y a su objetivo principal… buscar a Tsunayoshi y a su hijo… en eso su mirada se desvió un momento al jardín, donde ahí lo vio, por lo que salió de la mansión con paso decidido hasta su dirección.

Esos eran de los pocos momentos en la vida del Decimo Vongola que podía decir que disfrutaba de una mañana tranquila… el viento era agradable y en ese momento estaba sentado en una de las tantas sillas que habían en el jardín de la mansión, observando el paisaje mientras le daba su mamila a su pequeño, el cual lo había despertado porque estaba pidiendo de comer, por lo que lo saco de la habitación para dejar descansar a Kyoya.

En eso sintió una presencia hostil detrás suyo, pero este simplemente sonrió ya que sabía de quien se trataba… no tardo igual en sentir el frio del metal presionando su garganta.

\- Omnívoro… - le hablo enojada la pelinegra.

\- Ya despertaste – hablo Tsuna de forma tranquila, ignorando la tonfa que tenía en su cuello.

\- ¿Quién te dio permiso de tomar al bebe y salir de la habitación?

-Nadie, Akira y yo salimos al jardín para dejarte dormir un poco mas – respondió empleando un tono divertido en su voz.

Ante esa respuesta Kyoya alzo sus tonfas dispuesta a golpear a Tsunayoshi por su atrevimiento pero justo cuando estaba por golpearlo en el rostro, algo sorprendente paso…

\- Ma… ma… -hablo el pequeño pelinegro, causando una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de sus padres, los cuales lo miraron a ver sorprendidos mientras este les sonreía y movía sus manos.

\- Hablo… - comento sorprendido Tsuna.

\- Mi hijo es todo un carnívoro – hablo con orgullo Kyoya dejando de lado sus tonfas para cargar al pequeño, el cual parecía alegre de estar en los brazos de su madre mientras que esta se sentaba en las piernas del castaño.

\- Akira, ahora di: papa – hablo animado Tsuna, pero noto que el pequeño solo movía su cabecita de lado – veo… que no… - comento algo triste el castaño causando que el pequeño se riera de las caras que hacia su padre, mientras Kyoya los observaba.

Era verdad que su relación siempre fue cuestionada, por el carácter que ella tenía… pero nada de eso erea relevante porque sabía que al omnívoro nada de eso le importaba y ahora que miraba al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos y a su castaño, sonreía de forma sincera ya que tal vez hubieron muchas piedras en su relación pero todas fueron superadas para llegar a este punto donde podría afirmar que era la mujer más feliz del mundo.


	3. Parte 3

Hola a todos :D

¬3¬ bueno aquí traigo la tercera y última parte del supuesto one shot xD jaja

Bueno solo debo que gracias por apoyar a esta rara pareja :D

n.n me gusto saber que si les gustó la idea, gracias n.n/

* * *

Parte 3

Era un día hermoso en la bella Italia: el día estaba despejado, el aire era fresco, se podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar… en fin era un día perfecto para pasarla en familia al aire libre y gozar de la paz… tal vez… solo tal vez ese podría ser un hermoso cuadro si no fuera porque cierto líder de cierta familia mafiosa se encontraba de mal humor en ese instante…

Por lo general, nuestro líder castaño representaba muy bien su elemento ya que su sonrisa cálida y alegría siempre alegraba el día de todos los miembros de la familia y de la servidumbre, era verdad que existían ocasiones donde sus guardianes lo llegaban a enojar recibiendo como castigo un viaje temporal al jardín como estatuas de hielo pero el mal humor era pasajero… pero al parecer en esta ocasión no parecía ser así…

Sawada Tsunayoshi, mejor conocido como el Décimo Vongola se encontraba en esos momentos en su oficina dando vueltas en ella como si fuera un león enjaulado y con una mirada que te helaba la sangre y un gran aura negra rodeándole, en la misma oficina se encontraba una cuna en la cual dormía su pequeño primogénito de ya 6 meses de vida.

En eso el andar de un lado a otro del castaño se detuvo al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta, por lo que con un "adelante" dicho de mala gana, invito a pasar a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta.

-Buenos días Tsu… - empezó a saludar de forma cordial un peli blanco de ojos verdes, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

\- ¿Que tienen de buenos? – le interrumpió el castaño mirándole con enojo.

\- … - por un momento el peli blanco se quedó en shock al notar el estado de animo de su amigo y jefe, pero en eso recordó lo que había sucedido hace unos días atrás, por lo que se limitó a dejar escapar un suspiro para luego ver de forma divertida el comportamiento del castaño – ¿aún no se han reportado? – pregunto con calma, notando que el castaño detenía su andar para suspirar y caminar hasta la cuna donde dormía su hijo.

\- No… - comento con tristeza – Hayato perdón, yo… - empezó a hablar Tsuna recuperando su habitual humor.

\- No te preocupes por eso, te entiendo pero igual te recuerdo que nada ganas poniéndote así – le recordó mientras que dejaba los informes pendientes sobre el escritorio para volver a mirar a su amigo y sonreírle.

\- Si, lo sé… nada gano, pero aunque sé que es ella no puedo evitar preocuparme – dijo mirando con ternura a su pequeño el cual parecía tener un sueño algo divertido ya que por ratos movía sus manos – además de que esta es su primera misión desde el nacimiento de Akira…

\- Descuida, dudo que a la friki de las peleas le llegue a pasar algo… además Reborn-san la acompaña así que tranquilo – dijo animando a su amigo mientras le daba algunas palmadas en su hombro derecho, obtenido una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su amigo – ¿que…? - pregunto extrañado al ver su actitud.

\- Nada… - mintió el castaño con una sonrisa divertida en los labios obteniendo una mirada acusadora por parte del peliblanco por lo que tuvo que sincerarse – bueno… es que es gracioso que seas tú quien me esté dando ánimos al ver que estoy preocupado por Kyoya, cuando tú fuiste el primero en hacer tu drama cuando les dije sobre mis relación con ella – recordó divertido Tsuna, haciendo que a su amigo le atacara un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y desviara la mirada.

\- Y aún sigo en contra, pero sé que ella es tu felicidad – dijo algo apenado, haciendo que el castaño ahora riera a carcajadas, en eso fue recordando esos días.

Era verdad, en esos días solo Reborn era el único que tenía conocimiento sobre su relación con la pelinegra amante de las peleas porque se había limitado en guardarlo como secreto para sus demás amigos, ya que lo hacía por seguridad de todos: de su parte para no ser atacado por preguntas sobre como ocurrió y luego ser mordido hasta la muerte por la pelinegra la cual argumentaría que él causo el desorden… y de parte de sus amigos los cuales de seguro agobiarían con preguntas e indirectas a Kyoya y esta terminaría mordiéndolos hasta la muerte por "escandalosos y entrometidos". Pero sabía que pronto debía hacer pública su relación, ya que su graduación estaba cerca y con ello, su mudanza a Italia para ya tomar el cargo como jefe de la familia, pero más importante que ser el Décimo era que al mismo tiempo ya debía estar por lo menos comprometido para asegurarle a Vongola que el traería un heredero al mundo… por ello como le sugirió Reborn que en cuanto tomara su cargo, ese mismo día se anunciaría su compromiso para evitar que todas las familias aliadas se ilusionaran con una alianza por matrimonio.

Así que armándose de valor y preparando a su linda pelinegra para lo obvio que ocurriría, cito a sus amigos para que ambos les informaran sobre su "relación", aunque claro que el único que hablaría seria Tsunayoshi. Era un Viernes por la tarde, los chicos habían salido temprano de la escuela ya que solo acudían para entregar sus proyectos, trabajos o presentar exámenes. Por lo cual todos acordaron reunirse en casa del castaño para ver una película… aunque realmente los planes de cierto castaño eran otros.

\- Dame- Tsuna, te recuerdo que dentro de poco asumirás tu cargo así que deja de temblar y solo dice los de una buena vez – hablo Reborn, el cual miraba fastidiado a su alumno, el cual estaba caminando de un lado a otro por su habitación mientras se podía notar su nerviosismo.

\- Si ya se, me lo has repetido – le repitió con fastidio Tsuna – pero, es que me preocupa las reacciones que tendrán… - hablo un poco triste.

\- Que sus opiniones te den igual, tu eres quien se unirá de por vida a ella no ellos – le recordó mientras sonreía de lado al ver como el castaño se sonrojaba por lo dicho.

\- Reborn – le grito Tsuna, ya que este entendió perfectamente el doble sentido de la frase.

En eso su plática fue interrumpida cuando cierta pelinegra entro por la ventana del chico.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tus rondas, Kyoya? – pregunto el castaño mientras se acerba a la chica y le quitaba con cuidado una hoja seca que se había atorado en su cabello.

\- … - al principio la chica no contesto, por mucho que estuvieran juntos aún no se acostumbraba a los mimos que le daba su omnívoro, por lo que solo desvió la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo que estaba apareciendo en sus mejillas para contestarle - Bien, encontré algunos herbívoros que fueron disciplinados – hablo mientras se sentaba en la cama y cruzaba las piernas de forma elegante.

\- Por lo visto ya has dominado el sentarte como toda una dama de sociedad – opino Reborn con burla, haciendo que la pelinegra lo mirara con odio y con un tic en el ojo.

Tsuna por su parte solo atino a reír de forma nerviosa, cuando Reborn dijo que el "entrenaría" a Kyoya para ser una digna esposa del Decimo no lo tomo en serio, pero tristemente fue algo que su tutor espartano cumplió y solo digamos que los entrenamientos eran casi igual o peores que los que el sufría… Así que como podrán imaginarse no fueron muy gratos ya que a la pelinegra fue torturada usando sus puntos débiles contra ella y si… hasta el pobre Hibird sufrió dichos entrenamientos siendo una pobre víctima del todo.

En eso se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta de la casa, para luego escuchar como esta era abierta por su madre y dejaba pasar a todos sus amigos.

\- Bueno ya es hora – murmuro el castaño mientras respiraba hondo.

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los chicos.

\- Chicos – les saludo mientras les sonreía.

\- Yo, Tsuna – saludo alegre Yamamoto.

\- Juudaime, traje una película de ovnis que me recomendaron para que veamos – hablo emocionado Gokudera.

-Kufufu, yo le robe al come malvaviscos un poco de sus dulces para que comamos – hablo Mukuro mostrando una bolsa de malvaviscos que tenían en la bolsa escrito: "Propiedad de Byakuran, NO TOCAR".

\- Yo traje algo de bebidas extremas – grito Ryohei, mientras mostraba unas bolsas llenas de botellas de refrescos.

\- Yo compre un poco de palomitas – hablo Nagi.

-Eso es genial chicos – hablo Tsuna, olvidándose por un momento de lo que realmente quería hablarles, pero el golpe en su cabeza con un martillazo amablemente le recordó lo que estaba olvidando.

\- Ite, Reborn – dijo mientras se sobaba su cabeza y miraba a verlo.

\- Chicos no van a ver películas, Dame-Tsuna tiene algo importantes que decirles – hablo de forma seria Reborn.

\- Algo importante – pregunto sin entender Ryohei.

\- Kufufu ¿qué hiciste esta vez, Tsunayoshi?

\- Boss, ¿ocurrió algo? – hablo preocupada Chrome.

\- ¿Es sobre nuestro viaje a Italia? – pregunto Yamamoto.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo en Italia?, Juudaime – dijo alarmado Gokudera.

\- No chicos, tranquilos no es nada de eso – hablo de forma calmada indicándoles que se sentaran.

\- Kufufu que curiosa forma de sentarte ave-chan – opino Mukuro mirando por primera vez a la chica y obviamente buscando molestarle ya que nunca había visto que se sentara de forma tan femenina: con la espalda recta, las piernas cruzadas y sus manos sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Quieres pelea, piña? – le reto la pelinegra mientras le enseñaba una de sus tonfas y le miraba con enojo.

\- Cuando quiera "señorita ave-chan"- se burló Mukuro mientras aparecía su tridente.

\- Mukuro, Kyoya no empiecen a pelearse – ordeno Tsuna, haciendo que ambos guardaran sus armas y se sentarán cada quien en una esquina de la cama pero mirándose con rencor.

En eso una peli morada se dio cuenta de algo curioso que acababa de ocurrir y miraba con sorpresa al castaño y luego a la pelinegra, el castaño acababa de llamarla por su nombre de pila y no "Hibari-san" como acostumbraba.

\- Boss… ¿acaba de decir Kyoya? – hablo sorprendida Chrome, haciendo notar ese detalle que ninguno de los demás chicos había notado.

\- Ah… - en eso Tsuna se sonrojo al notar su error – ah… bueno… es que…

\- Dame una vez, dame por siempre – se burló Reborn al ver las caras de los chicos.

\- Bueno lo que pasa es que… am como decirles… - empezó a divagar el castaño, extrañando a todos por su actitud ya que nunca lo habían visto tan nervioso… actitud que irrito demasiado a cierta pelinegra, la cual se puso de pie para caminar y quedar a un lado del castaño.

\- Tsunayoshi y yo somos novios – dijo de forma directa ya que le estaba molestando que el castaño no hablara directamente.

La cara de todos fue un poema ya que todos se quedaron sin habla y con los ojos bien abiertos, por un momento pensaron que sería alguna especie de broma, pero eso no podía ser ya que la persona que se los dijo fue la mismísima: Hibari Kyoya y era bien sabido que ella odiaba las bromas, pero tomando en cuenta que el castaño ahora la llamaba por su nombre solo confirmaba lo obvio.

\- ¡QUE! – fue lo que todos atinaron a gritar al salir del shock que les dejo esa noticia.

\- Cállense herbívoros ruidosos – se quejó la pelinegra mientras sacaba sus tonfas y se alistaba para morder a todos hasta la muerte por ruidosos.

\- Kufufu, Tsunayoshi no pensé que fueras del tipo masoquista – Mukuro fue el primero en opinar sobre la noticia que les acababan de dar.

Pero Tsuna no pudo contestar a ese comentario ya que logro reaccionar a tiempo para sujetar a la pelinegra por los hombros para que no se lanzara a matar al peli morado por su comentario.

\- Jaja, pues felicidades a ambos, sí que se lo tenían bien escondido – hablo de forma alegre y despreocupada, Yamamoto.

\- Boss me alegro que encontrara a su persona especial – comento feliz Chrome.

\- HIbari, Sawada muchas felicidades al extremo.

\- ¡Noooo! – grito Gokudera, saliendo de su trance – eso no puede ser verdad – hablo sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Gokudera-kun – hablo Tsuna asustado al ver la reacción de su amigo mientras que soltaba lentamente los hombros de Kyoya, la cual también miraba de forma intrigada al peliblanco.

\- ¿Qué te pasa perrito? – hablo Mukuro igual extrañado por su reacción.

\- No… me niego a aceptar que esa noticia sea real – se quejó el peliblanco mirando con rencor a la pelinegra – no tiene lógica que usted y la friki de las peleas estén juntos, yo como su mano derecha se sobre sus gustos y ella no encaja con ellos – menciono mientras la apuntaba con su dedo índice.

\- Am… bueno es que sucedieron muchas cosas las cuales nos acercaron y me hicieron darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella – comento con algo de pena Tsuna.

El peliblanco parecía querer seguir discutiendo con el castaño sobre ese tema pero en ello un disparo al aire los hizo reaccionar y mirar a un Reborn que ocultaba su mirada debajo de su sombrero.

\- Gokudera – hablo Reborn – tú, que serás la mano derecha de Tsuna debes aprender que las decidiones del jefe se respetan y se aceptan – le dijo mirándole a ver de forma seria, haciendo que toda queja adicional por su parte muriera en su boca – bueno ahora is pongan una película y pásenme las palomitas – hablo cambiando de tema.

Todos acataron la orden-sugerencia de Reborn y se acomodaron para ver la película, pero desde ese momento Gokudera empezaba a comportarse extraño y un poco distante haciendo sentir mal a Tsuna, por lo cual a días después de lo ocurrido lo confronto y le pregunto porque no aceptaba que él y la peli negra que estuvieran juntos. La respuesta de este lo tomo por sorpresa y al mismo le alegraba, la razón era sencilla: él sabía que la chica a veces se pasaba de salvaje, no dudaba de los sentimientos de ambos pero le preocupaba que las personalidades tan opuestas llegaran a hacer que la relación no funcionara y herirle por la ruptura. Ante esa respuesta Tsuna decidió sincerarse con su mejor amigo contándole todo lo que ocurrió para que llegara a ese punto, después de la plática el peliblanco se puso más accesible a tolerar la relación y regresar a la normalidad de su carácter.

En eso sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho a su pequeño llorar en forma de queja al haber sido despertado de su siesta por el ruido que ocasiono al reírse.

\- Ups, perdón cariño – se disculpó Tsuna, cargando al bebe el cual tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Pobre de ti, heredo su carácter – comento divertido Gokudera al notar que el pequeño tenía esa mirada de molestia idéntica a la de su madre.

A lo cual el castaño solo atino a reírse de forma nerviosa mientras mecía al pequeño para buscar animarle. En eso la puerta del despacho se abrió nuevamente dejando pasar a dos pelinegros.

\- Mama – menciono el pequeño estirando sus bracitos y sonriendo al notar la presencia de su madre.

\- Kyoya – dijo alegre Tsuna, corriendo a su lado para abrazarle.

\- … - la pelinegra no dijo nada y solo se dejó mimar, sentía que era exagerada la reacción de Tsunayoshi, pero lo dejo pasar por alto ya que ella igual les extraño.

\- Si gracias, yo también estoy bien – comento de forma sarcástica Reborn, provocando que el castaño se sonrojara por su error y se disculpara por ignorarlo.

Haciendo que Gokudera riera bajito, tal vez en un principio no creyó en ese amor pero ahora lo notaba la pelinegra ama al castaño y eso le alegraba ya que ambos tuvieron que pasar muchos para que los demás aceptaran su relación pero todas esas pruebas se veían tan lejanas e insignificantes al notar la felicidad que tenía en esos momentos su mejor amigo y jefe; donde la prueba más grande de ese amor era ese pequeño pelinegro.

\- Por cierto Dame-Tsuna, aquí tienes nuestros reporte – dijo divertido Reborn, entregándole una carpeta gruesa al castaño, el cual al tomarlo miro de forma dudosa a su esposa y a su tutor.

\- ¿Porque este reporte es grande…? solo se fueron 3 días a Francia para una negociación con una familia – comento desconcertado mientras abría la carpeta notando que además del reporte de su misión estaban anexadas muchas cuentas de hospitales y daños materiales, en eso un aura negra rodeo al castaño y esa fue la llamada de alerta para que Reborn y Hayato escaparan de la ira bien justificada de su jefe.

\- ¿Porque hay muchas facturas de daños, destrozos y hospitales? – le pregunto enojado a su esposa la cual ni lo miraba a ver y estaba concentrada en hacerle mimos a su hijo – Kyoya – le llamo para que le prestara atencion.

\- Porque los herbívoros me molestaron – se defendió la pelinegra mirándole a ver con enojo, pero en seguida se arrepintió de su respuesta ya que noto que su omnívoro estaba molesto ya que ahora sus ojos eran de color naranja y se acerba a paso lento a ella… Odiaba esos momentos donde se sentía como una herbívora ya que si lo pensaba bien no tenía por qué haber hecho tal desastre pero en su defensa uno de esos herbívoros se quiso pasar de listo con ella y por obviedad debía disciplinarlo.

\- Pa…pa – comento alegre él bebe al ver a su padre tan enojado mientras empezaba a reírse.

Nuevamente ambos estaban impresionados y miraron a ver al pequeño, ya que por mucho que Tsuna le rogara al pequeño este aún se negaba a pronunciar las palabras pa-pa, por lo que todo su enojo se esfumo y ahora solo tenía una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro mientras acariciaba y revolvía los cabellos de su pequeño.

Kyoya miraba divertida a su pequeño, realmente era la combinación de ambos: ya que solo tomo en serio a su padre cuando este sacaba su lado carnívoro y al mismo tiempo podía poner esa sonrisa sincera y boba, idéntica a la del mayor cuando estaba realmente feliz.

\- Bueno por esta vez perdonare tu travesura porque Akira te salvo – comento divertido Tsuna – pero, eso no te salva de tu castigo – comento de forma coqueta mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

\- Hmm… quiero ver como lo intentas – le reto de forma divertida.

Definitivamente eran de carácter muy opuesto pero al final del día esa misma diferencia hacia que se complementaran. Ninguno podría pedir una vida diferente porque simplemente no pensaban en esa posibilidad ya que al lado del otro tenían todo.

Era verdad que su vida nunca seria pacifica ni mucho menos tranquila, ya que en Vongola todo podía ocurrir pero lo mejor era que estaban juntos con su hijo, su familia y amigos. Así que sin importar el problema que ocurriera en un futuro, ambos sabían que se contaban el uno al otro para superarlo ya que al final del día su amor los mantenía juntos y eso les llenaba de felicidad haciendo que todo lo demás perdiera relevancia, porque así mismo lo decidieron ellos y era una decisión que les agradaba.


	4. Parte 4

Hola a todos, xD jaja bueno aquí trayéndoles el cuarto y ahora si ultimo cap de esta fic ;)

Sin más les dejo disfrutar del cap ;)

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus personajes.

* * *

Parte 4.

Era un día precioso en la bella Italia, el cielo estaba despejado, el aire era fresco… en resumen un día ideal para llevar a cabo una fiesta, pero no cualquier fiesta si no la celebración del primer cumpleaños del primogénito del Décimo Vongola.

Ese día, todos estaban ocupados con los preparativos para dicho evento: unos se encargaban de arreglar el jardín, otrosde la limpieza general de la mansión, el mayordomo principal se encargaba de la decoración del salón principal.

Mientras el Décimo Vongola se encontraba en su despacho terminando de firmar los documentos pendientes que le faltaban y así poder disfrutar de la celebración con tranquilidad.

\- Dios… por tanta facturas como estas, me sorprende que Vongola no esté en la quiebra – comento con algo de cansancio – creo que debo empezar a ser más estricto con ellos – dijo de forma divertida mientras empezaba a imaginar cómo torturaría y castigaría a sus guardianes para que ya no fueran tan destructivos.

En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llamada a su puerta.

\- Tsuna, aquí te traigo estos documento… - empezó a hablar Hayato después de entrar pero enseguida se quedó en silencio al notar la mirada que su amigo le dedicaba ya que se podía notar su enojo porque sus ojos ahora eran naranjas – pero… estoy aquí para ayudarte con ellos – agregó rápidamente.

\- En serio, gracias – le contesto el castaño mientras le sonreía y sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad.

De esta forma ambos empezaron a revisar los documentos faltantes y los nuevos, pasada una hora una idea curiosa rondo por la cabeza del peli blanco.

\- Oye ahora que lo pienso… - empezó a hablar captando la atención del castaño – ¿cómo la convenciste para que hicieran la fiesta? – pregunto divertido, ya que recordó el detalle de que ella odiaba las multitudes.

\- Hmm… eso es un se-cre-to – contesto de forma divertida.

\- Solo esperemos que no termine en una declaración de guerra con otra familia, como sucedió en la última fiesta – respondió algo divertido Hayato.

\- Si… esperemos… - contesto de forma nerviosa, mientras empezaba a recordar a recordar los sucesos de esa fiesta…

Ya llevaban 1 mes viviendo en Italia, en esos días todos andaban muy ocupados y atareados, debido a que todos tenían clases con los guardianes de Nono, los cuales les estaban enseñando sobre las funciones que realizaban de forma individual y deber con la familia y su jefe.

Igual se sentía una ligera presión en el aire debido a que se acercaba la ceremonia de sucesión y por ello todos estaban muy ocupados con los preparativos necesarios.

La décima generación andaba muy dividida ya que la mayoría del tiempo la pasaban con sus predecesores para poder aprender todo lo posible de ellos por lo que eran pocas las veces que se juntaban, pero aun así días reuniones no perdían su humor característico.

Por su parte a Tsuna le toco empezar desde temprano con el papeleo, ya que las veces que se juntaban todos sus guardianes estos terminaban en batalla destrozando el lugar donde se reunían y Nono se negaba a hacer dicho papeleo ya que este era generado por los guardianes del castaño. Además de sus deberes como líder, Reborn seguía dándole lecciones especiales, que abarcaban desde sus entrenamientos clásicos, idiomas, lecciones de etiqueta y sobre intimidacion para poderse mover con naturalidad en las fiestas y reuniones con los demás capos.

De esta forma transcurrieron rápidamente los días hasta llegar a la noche antes de la ceremonia de sucesión. En esos instantes la décima generación se encontraba reunida cenando en el comedor y como ya era clásico para todos, estaban en medio de una de sus habituales peleas: Hayato discutiendo con Lambo mientras Takeshi buscaba calmarles pero Ryohei les alentándoles para que siguieran peleando para que pudiera participar, Mukuro y Kyoya ya estaban con sus armas fuera y destrozando parte de la habitación mientras que Chrome se limitaba a observarles, Tsuna por su parte solo miraba todo mientras suspiraba para luego sonreír ya que al final se había acostumbrado a todo eso, porque ellos eran su familia.

\- Estupidera, regrésame mis dulces – se quejaba Lambo.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? –le contesto con enojo el peli blanco.

\- Ma, ma chicos no peleen y terminemos de cenar – trato de clamarlos Takeshi.

\- ¡Yo también quiero participar, al extremo!

\- Tú no te metas, cabeza de césped.

\- ¿A quién llamas cabeza de césped?, cabeza de pulpo.

\- Por ser tan ruidosos, Kamikorosu.

\- Kufufu que sensible estas esta noche, ave-chan – se burló Mukuro – a lo mejor es porque estas en tus días – se burló y acto seguido recibió una tonfa de lleno en su cara – kufufu esto es la guerra – declaro mientras hacía aparecer su tridente y se lanzaba a golpear a la pelinegra la cual lo esquivo y con ello ambos empezaron una de sus habituales batallas.

\- Ah… - dejo escapar un suspiro Tsuna mientras que de forma inconsciente esquivaba todas las cosas que volaban en su dirección – ¿algún día cenaremos si acabar en una pelea? – preguntó el castaño al aire.

\- Creo que si eso sucediera, yo me asustaría – comento divertida Chrome mientras disfrutaba de su pedazo de pastel de fresas.

\- Hmm… sabes creo que tienes razón – hablo divertido el castaño.

En eso la batalla campal fue interrumpida por el ruido de un balazo, haciendo que todos se detuvieran y miraran hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Reborn en esos instantes.

\- Bueno, se acabó la diversión es hora de dormir – les ordeno – recuerden que los quiero listos a todos mañana temprano y pobre del que se atreva a llegar tarde – dijo mirando seriamente al castaño haciendo que temblara ligeramente.

Después de eso, todos se sentaron a terminar de cenar para luego ir cada quien a su habitación para poder descansar y prepararse para el día siguiente. Pero por más que lo intentaba cierto castaño no podía dormir ya que se sentía muy nervioso por todo lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, por ello se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación.

\- Si sigues así, mañana no podrás levantarte – le susurraron al oído, provocando que este se asustara y mirara atrás para encontrarse con una pelinegra que llevaba puesta una yukata de color negra con bordes morados, la cual resaltaba sus curvas naturales y dejaba a la vista un poco su busto, donde la imagen se completaba al notar que llevaba su cabello suelto.

\- Kyoya… - comento todo sonrojado – ¿que… que haces aquí…? - pregunto con dificultad.

\- Asegurarme de que no te desveles – hablo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

\- … - por su parte el castaño solo miraba los movimientos de la chica mientras que se limitaba a imitarla y sentarse en la orilla de la cama junto a ella.

Por su parte Kyoya sonrió de lado, le encantaba saber que ella la razón del nerviosismo y tartamudeo de su omnívoro, por ello busco hacer que este se recostara en la cama mientras ella se colocaba encima de él, provocando que ahora el castaño pareciera un tomate viviente, por lo que con cuidado se movió para apagar la luz de la lámpara de noche, para luego acomodarse mejor dejando su cabeza en el pecho contrario.

\- Kyo…ya – hablo el castaño, el cual estaba usando de todo su autocontrol para no moverse y tomar ahí mismo a la chica.

\- Duérmete y pobre de ti donde intentes algo – le amenazo, para luego cerrar sus ojos y mientras era adormecida por el calor y aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del castaño.

\- … - Tsuna trago duro y busco despejar de su mente todos los pensamientos pervertidos que empezaban a surgir en su cabeza, más que nada para no enojar a su linda novia – descansa kyoya – dijo mientras que su mano derecha sujetaba la cintura de la chica y cerraba sus ojos para igual dormir.

A la mañana siguiente fue el primero en despertar apenas escucho el despertador que Reborn le había regalado, lo apago con pesadez y en eso sintió un peso extra encima suyo y sonrió, ya que pudo observar a su pelinegra tranquila mientras dormía y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, así que con cuidado empezó a darle suaves caricias en su espalda.

\- Kyoya, es hora de levantarse – le hablo de forma cariñosa y suave, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos de forma lenta.

\- Por lo visto ustedes hicieron algo más que dormir – hablo con burla Reborn, el cual los miraba divertido desde el marco de la puerta.

\- Reborn… am… etto… no es lo que piensas… - contesto todo rojo Tsuna, mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama, olvidándose que la peli negra estaba durmiendo encima de él.

\- Herbívoro… - le dijo Kyoya enojada, ya que el movimiento brusco del castaño no le agrado, por lo cual saco una de sus tonfas dirigiendo su ataque hacia el rostro del castaño pero dicho ataque fue bloqueado ya que Tsuna reacciono rápido y sujeto el arma.

\- Ya dejen de jugar y cámbiense – les ordeno Reborn, mientras se daba vuelta y salía de la habitación.

\- Perdón Kyoya, no fue mi intensión – empezó a disculparse el castaño.

\- … - la pelinegra simplemente se colocó de pie y salió de la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra.

Ante esa acción Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro por lo visto este sería un día largo, ya luego buscaría como pedirle perdón a Kyoya. En seguida se levantó de la cama para irse a arreglar, después de 30 minutos ya estaba listo mientras se acomodaba su corbata.

Para esa ocasión a Tsuna le mandaron a hacer un traje idéntico al que usaba Primo: un traje negro con rayas blancas horizontales delgadas, aprovechando el parecido entre ambos. En eso el castaño se giró a la silla que tenía cerca suya para observar la capa que igual debía colocarse recordando todos los momentos que vivió con sus amigos hasta llegar a ese momento: las batallas vividas, los amigos que encontró en el camino y enemigos que tuvo que enfrentar; ante todos esos recuerdos solo sonrió ya que todo lo llevo a madurar y crecer como persona, ahora estaba a punto de aceptar el cargo que al principio rechazaba… ser nombrado el Décimo Vongola, pero ahora sabía que gracias a Vongola, él llego a ese punto donde podía presumir que era la persona más rica del mundo: tenia a sus amigos, su familia y ahora el amor. Con determinación en su mirada tomo la capa para colocársela y salir con paso firme hacia el salón donde todos lo esperaban para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

\- Juudaime, se ve bien – hablo con alegría Hayato, sinedo el primero en saludarle al llegar al pasillo donde estaban reunidos antes de entrar al salon.

\- Me siento extraño usando capa – comento de forma penosa Tsuna.

\- Pero Natsu igual se convierte en capa – comento algo extrañado y divertido Takeshi.

\- Pero no es lo mismo – se quejo Tsuna.

\- Dame- Tsuna, esta ropa me incomoda un poco – se quejo Lambo.

\- Vaca insolente, deja de faltarle el respeto a Juudaime – ataco Hayato.

\- Kufufu el perrito faldero ya esta al ataque – se burlo Mukuro.

\- ¿Qué dijiste piña con coleta? – le contesto mientras sacaba sus dinamitas.

\- Herbívoros, por escandalosos kamikorosu – hablo Kyoya enojada, mientras se preparaba para lanzarse a disciplinarlos.

\- Esto será una competencia extrema.

Otra batalla estaba a punto de iniciar, pero esta vez no logro seguir ya que cierto castaño se estaba enojando porque sabía que la habitación continua estaban todos los invitados.

\- Deténganse – ordeno Tsuna al mismo tiempo que entraba en modo hyper.

\- Kufufu por lo visto alguien se enojó – hablo Mukuro guardando su arma.

\- Hmm… - comento divertida Kyoya mientras guardaba su arma y sonreía de lado, ya que la verdad a veces peleaba con la piña solo para sacar ese lado carnívoro del castaño que tanto le gustaba.

\- Por lo visto ya están listos – hablo Reborn mientras entraba a la habitación – bueno es hora del show, a sus posiciones – les ordeno a los chicos mientras abría las puertas de par en par.

Todos se colocaron en posición e ingresaron al salón para empezar a llevar a cabo la ceremonia de sucesión, la cual transcurrió de forma tranquila y sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Era verdad que se podía notar en su mirada que algunos seguían en desacuerdo con respecto a que el castaño tomara el poder, pero no podían negar que el linaje de Primo estaba presente en el además de que nadie era tan suicida y estúpido como para no saber de los aliados más cercanos que el castaño poseía.

Después de la ceremonia se le invito a todos los aliados a la fiesta para que ellos tuvieran oportunidad de congraciar con el nuevo jefe Vongola y tal vez establecer una alianza o quedar en buenos términos con él e igual habian los que deseaban llevarse a la bolsa al nuevo jefe presentándole a sus hijas o hermanas para poder tener la oportunidad de una alianza fuerte por medio del matrimonio. Y ese era el objetivo de una chica pelirosa la cual no deja de mirar al castaño.

\- No olvides cual es tu objetivo – le hablo susurrándole un señor de rubia.

\- Lo se querido hermano, hoy me are la prometida del Decimo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se separaba de el para empezar a llevar a cabo su plan.

Por su parte Tsuna y los chicos estaban saludando a todos los invitados, lo que era curioso y llamativo era notar que las dos guardianas estaban ausentes. Esto se debía a que Chrome logro convencer a Kyoya para sacarla de la fiesta para irse a cambiar, ya que para el anuncio de su compromiso Reborn le dijo que no podía estar vestida con su traje negro y que debía estar arreglada para esa ocasión para evitar alguna duda entre los invitados… algo que aceptó a regañadientes y en ese instante se encontraba de nuevo mirando con odio el "ridículo" vestido que el ex-arcobaleno mando a pedir para ella, mientras que la peli morada la acompañaba más que nada para vigilar que no matara a alguna sirvienta.

\- Te ves hermosa, Hibari-san – le alago Chrome al ver que su amiga salía con vestido de color morado sin mangas, con escote de corazón el cual era decorados con piedras amatistas, el cual estaba ceñido, tenía ligeros pliegues, la parte inferior del vestido daba la ilusión de ser una falda delgada, tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha, llevaba puesto unos tacones plateados y una gargantilla de perlas con unos aretes largos de oro blanco y su cabello recogido en un chongo, además de llevar puesto su Vongola Gear y el anillo que le había regalado Tsuna.

\- … - Kyoya no contesto, simplemente no le gustaba vestirse asi por lo que estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no enojarse.

Mientras en el salón había un castaño que ya estaba nervioso y ansioso desde que noto la ausencia de sus dos guardianas, por lo que sabía que de un momento a otro regresarían y deseaba ser el primero en ver a su pelinegra arreglada, pero su andar fue detenido por una peli rosa…

\- Decimo, que alegría poder hablar con usted – comento de forma soñadora la chica.

\- En serio, bueno discúlpame entonces – saludo Tsuna de forma educada.

\- Cierto, disculpe mi descortesía – hablo mientras reía bajito – me llamo Victoria Vocheli, hermana menor del jefe de la familia Vocheli.

\- Encantado señorita Vocheli – dijo Tsuna, haciendo una ligera reverencia y dandole un beso en la mano a la chica.

\- Puede llamarme Victoria – comento sonriéndole de forma coqueta.

\- Por supuesto, ahora me disculpara señorita pero debo ausentarme un momento – empezó a hablar el castaño dándose vuelta para seguir en la búsqueda de su linda novia.

\- Decimo, aun no puede irse – hablo rápidamente la peli rosa, ya que ahora que había podido hablar con el castaño no lo dejaría irse de su lado tan fácilmente – aun no me ha invitado a bailar – comento mientras se colgaba del brazo izquierdo del chico.

Por su parte Tsuna se sentía incómodo y extrañado con la actitud de la chica, pero en eso recordaba las palabras de Reborn: "ahora que seas de forma oficial el Décimo, serás alguien interesante y llamativo para todas las mujeres, por ello inmediatamente daremos a conocer tu compromiso"… ante eso solo empezó a buscar una forma de zafarse de esa chica, pero sus planes fueron afectados cuando más capos se acercaron a saludarle y felicitarle por su nombramiento.

\- Decimo, usted es increíble – comento Victoria, cuando nuevamente quedaron solos.

\- ¿Porque lo dices?

\- Porque a pesar de ser tan joven sabe cómo desenvolverse en nuestro mundo – comento mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al brazo del castaño y por lo visto la chica quería pasar a su siguiente jugada, pero lamentablemente sus movimientos fueron frenados cuando fue golpeada en su mejilla derecha con algo metálico provocando que soltara al castaño e igual callera sentada a un lado de este.

Ante el ruido que genero la chica, todos los invitados se giraron a observar los hechos ocurridos.

Por su parte Tsuna no hizo movimiento alguno ya que su atención fue captada por el agresor de la peli rosa, ya que delante suyo estaba su hermosísima guardiana de la nube, la cual se notaba muy enojada.

\- Maldita, como te atreves a pegarme – se quejó Victoria mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de un pelinegro que había llegado rápidamente a apoyarle – acaso no sabes quién soy – hablo de forma engreída.

\- No lo sé y ni me interesa – le contesto con arrogancia Kyoya.

\- Vongola Decimo, ¿qué significa esto? – reclamo el pelinegro que había ayudado a Victoria a levantarse.

\- Su castigo por tocar lo ajeno – contesto nuevamente la pelinegra mirando con molestia a ambos.

\- Lamento el comportamiento de mi guardiana – se excusó Tsuna mientras se colocaba enfrente de Kyoya.

\- ¿Su guardiana? – repitió con molestia el pelinegro.

\- Exijo una disculpa de ella – dijo enojada Victoria mientras señalaba a Kyoya.

Claro que con dicha acusación solo aumentaba el mal humor de la pelinegra la cual ya tenía sus tonfas en mano y lista para golpear nuevamente a la peli rosa.

\- Lamento su comportamiento, es que es un poco temperamental – hablo Tsuna.

\- No me importa quien sea, exijo que se disculpe con mi hermana – exigió el pelinegro.

\- No me disculpare con un par de herbívoros – contesto con simpleza Kyoya mientras se movía para enfrentarlos, quedando parada al lado izquierdo del castaño.

\- Entonces esto significa la guerra, Vongola – dijo con rabia el pelinegro.

\- No creo que sea necesario llegar a ese punto – hablo de forma calmada el castaño – podemos llegar a un arreglo para aclarar todo esto.

\- Me parece una idea sensata, Decimo – comento mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona – despose en este instante a mi hermana, como muestra de su disculpa hacia nuestra familia.

Ante esas palabras todos los guardianes de la décima generación miraron fijamente a su jefe y amigo: sabían que el detestaba las peleas ya que prefería resolver los conflictos de forma verbal si se podía pero en ese instante estaba contra la espada y la pared, más porque apenas llevaba unas horas en el cargo e igual porque eso significaría renunciar a su verdadera felicidad.

\- En ese caso… - murmuro el castaño de forma seria mientras escondía momentáneamente su mirada con su fleco – Dama y Caballeros, queridos invitados me permiten su atención – empezó a hablar alzando su mirada la cual ahora era de una tonalidad naranja mientras que la llama de la última voluntad aparecía en su frente – aprovechando su humilde presencia tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacerles… - Kyoya lo miraba de reojo y aunque nadie lo notaba, en ese instante ella tenía miedo, por su parte los hermanos Vocheli sonreían de forma arrogante y triunfante – me gustaría presentarles de forma oficial a Mi prometida… la señorita Hibari Kyoya – hablo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo – quien además es mi guardiana de la nube – finalizo mirándola a ver a los ojos.

\- ¿Que dijo? – repitió con enojo el jefe Vocheli.

\- Lo que escucho señor e igual acepto su declaración de guerra – hablo mirándolo a ver a los ojos – así que espero esté preparado porque no me tentare el corazón hasta que usted se disculpe con mi prometida y conmigo.

Ante esas palabras tan frías todos los invitados estaban impresionados, los miembros de la familia enemigo igual estaban impresionados por que sus líderes ya estaban rodeados por los guardianes del Decimo. De esta forma y aun con enojo el líder de la familia Vocheli se tragó su orgullo y le pidió disculpas a ambos para luego salir huyendo de la mansión.

Después de ese incidente la velada transcurrió de forma tranquila ya que el nuevo capo de Vongola estaba más entretenido bailando y pasando el tiempo con su prometida que con atender a sus invitados, ya que esas eran de las pocas ocasiones donde la chica llevaría un vestido. Claro que esa felicidad también le duro la noche ya que logro tener una noche pasional con Kyoya, pero a la mañana siguiente pago caro el precio de su felicidad cuando vio las montañas de papeleo que tenía que revisar… y todo se generó por la fiesta, las cuales iban desde solicitudes de matrimonio, de alianza, facturas, amenazas y otras cosas…

\- Bueno, ya termine – comento Hayato.

\- Yo igual – contesto alegre Tsuna – y aún tengo tiempo de descansar antes de la fiesta – dijo mirando a ver su reloj.

\- En ese caso iré a ver los preparativos e igual a descansar un poco – opino el peliblanco mientras ambos se levantaban y salían de la oficina, en el camino ambos se fueron en direcciones opuestas.

Tsuna estaba feliz, esas eran de las pocas ocasiones donde terminaba temprano sus pendientes y podía disfrutar el resto del día. Al llegar a su habitación, noto que su pequeño estaba profundamente dormido en su cama, en eso empezó a mirar a todos lados en busca de su esposa, pero no estaba por ningún lado… en eso escucho que alguien estaba abriendo el grifo de agua en el baño, por lo que simplemente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, con cuidado le puso el seguro a la puerta de su cuarto mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y la corbata.

Al abrir con cuidado la puerta del baño ahí la noto entrando a la tina que ellos tenían, por lo que con una increíble velocidad llego hasta a ella y la abrazo por detrás, claro que esto no sorprendió a la mujer ya que lo había escuchado entrar por lo que sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Me acompañas? – le invito de forma coqueta.

\- Contigo voy a donde sea – le contesto mientras que con cuidado la giraba para poder besarla mientras pegaba el cuerpo desnudo de su hermosa pelinegra con el suyo y con ello empezó su juego de besos y caricias para luego quitar la ropa estorbosa del castaño y seguir juntos en el baño disfrutándose antes de la fiesta.

Era verdad que el Décimo Vongola era conocido por ser alguien pacifista pero obviamente esa faceta era opacada con la propia ira del mismo, ya que así como podía ser alguien bondadoso podía ser alguien despiadado cuando se trataba de la protección de su familia y amigos; algo que todos sabían y por ello siempre buscaban tener de buen humor al castaño, claro que cuando este se enojaba igual sabían que existían dos personas que lograban calmar su ira: su esposa e hijo, aunque a veces Kyoya prefería ver más el lado carnívoro de su esposo por lo que les dejaba a su suerte y que ellos afrontaran las consecuencias de haberlo enojado.


End file.
